The Magus in Another World
by Demonic Justice
Summary: In another time, Archer would have kept Shirou alive. But this time, he does what no other servant could do. What will happen to Shirou in this new world where magic is known. TouyaxHarem Fem!Touya
1. No Sense

A.N.:I just recently watched In Another World With My Smartphone, and I just came up with this. Enjoy.

 **X.0.X**

Prologue; The Magus's Adventure/No Sence Adventure:

"I'll rip my arm off if that's what it takes!"

Shirou is in a problem that Archer had always saw when he decides to make Rin fall for him. But, this time, Archer is already in the holy grail.

He allowed Shirou to kill him. That had sent him as prana to the holy grail.

This was in Archer's plan. He knew that the holy grail was tainted by the servant of the Avenger class, Angra Mainyu.

Archer fought to purify the holy grail. And he was successful. But, Avenger was already trying to consume Gilgamesh.

So, Archer, being in control of the holy grail, chosen Shirou as the victor of the Holy Grail War.

But, instead of Shirou's wish, it was Archer's wish that was granted. Archer's wish was to send Shirou away from everything. So, it did, sending Shirou to another world. But before he went, Archer had the holy grail inserted into Shirou.

"Hm, I hope you do better next time." That was the last Holy Grail War in that timeline.

In another 'normal' world, a lightning strike can be heard.

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:I know this makes no sence, but this is what I had in mind. Of course Touya Mochizuki would be in this fanfic because there is no limit to the amount of people that can be sent to another world. Enjoy.


	2. The Awakening

A.N.:Sorry about the prologue. It makes no sence whatso ever. Please enjoy this chapter.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 1;The Awakening;

"Ugg, my head. What happened? I remember fighting the King of Heroes and... wait, why is my chest glowing?'

Shirou observes his chest, which was emitting a yellow glow. Shirou can feel the huge prana bursts when he reaches his hand at it.

'What! No way. It's the holy grail. But, why do I have it?' Shirou, then noticed a note next to him being weighed down by a white stone.

"To Emiya Shirou,

You're probably wondering where you are right now. To answer that, you're in another world. The one who sent you to the world you are now in was the holy grail. To be more specific, your future self, C.G. EMIYA. He had manipulated the grail to sent you to another world to start anew. To a world where Alaya doesn't exist and Gaia doesn't hhave much influence on magic. And I want to help you with your magic. With the stone that was on this note, say 'Unlimited Blade Works' and you should be able to do magic the Many Shirou's had wanted to learn. The magic, though, is from other Shirou's. That is all.

-Zelretch"

Another world? Other Shirous? What's going on? Oh, right. Curse my E-rank luck.

So, Shirou followed the instructions of what he had to do with the stone.

"Unlimited Blade Works." Then the world went black.

 **X.0.X**

A.N.:I don't have any regrets. This story idea was also one of the inspirations that had led me to to the Fanfiction website. Enjoy.


	3. New People

A.N.:To be honest, I don't actually know the word count, I am using a phone. My little brother owns the computer/laptop. So, please forgive me for the short chapters. Enjoy.

 **X.0.X**

Chapter 2;New People:

Burning. Burning. Burning. Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot. Cold? Hot then cold. Burning freezing burning freezing.

Memories start flooding into Shirou's head. Memories from other Shirous. Normal family? No, that's not right. It's the Shirou who has a magical girl as a sister. Then, there is Shirou who gave up his ideals for Sakura. There is a Shirou who has a wish maker as a sister. There is more. A Shirou who particapated in a fight called the Sekirei Plan. Emiya who became a Ruler instead of Archer. And more.

With memories flooding into him, he is gaining experience of magecraft and even in the Five True Magics. All from a Shirou who wanted to save Illya from her fate. Even if he had to surpass True Magic.

Then, the Shirous who also traveled to another worlds. Shirou who got send to another world because of his fate. A Shirou who lived in a world where religious figures live on Earth and where God is dead. There were too many Shirous.

*scene break*

Shirou woke up on a bed. He looked around and found the stone he had used magic on. Wait, magic? Magecraft. He found the door and exit the room. He head to what seems to be the entrance to an inn.

He sees 3 people. They're... girls.

"Oh? You woke up." The girl in black hair.

"I'm Mochizuki Tamoyo. The one with short hair is Linze Silhoueska. The one with long hair is her sister, Elze Silhoueska. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Emiya Shirou. Also I would like to ask, are you from Japan too? I noticed from how you put your surname in front of your name."

"Yes, yes I am. Thank goodness someone from my world is also here."

Shirou had one more question.

"Do you know your world had magic? I can probably guess you know magic."

Tamoyo shakes her head.

"No, I do not. I thought our world didn't have any magic?" Suddenly, Tamoyo's phone rang.

"Hold on, let me answer this."

She answered her phone and then expressions came on her face. First shock, then disappointment, flustered, and finally accepting.

Tamoyo handed to phone to Shirou.

"Here, he wants to talk to you."

Shirou picked up the phone and looked at the caller id. God? As in Christianity's God? What does God want with him?

Shirou put the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, you must be the one. How do you know about magic in the normal world? I can't seem to find you on any records in my knowledge."

"So that explains why she doesn't know magic." 'She doesn't even exist in my world.'

"What? Explain why? I can't seem to read anything about you. It's like you were made by something --."

"What? Hello? What's happening to the connection?"

The phone ends the call. Shirou hands the phone back to Tamoyo.

"Hey, look, you need some rest, okay? We need to go. Bye." And with that, Tamoyo and the girls left.

"Jeez, what a day."

 _"Yea, well you better get use to it."_

Shirou is startled by the voice. Shirou looks around and saw his chest glowing.

"Who are you?"

 _"Whos voice do you think it is?"_

"Archer? But, how? Are you the one who sent me here? Why only me? Why not Tohsaka-san?"

 _"Yes, it was me who sent you here. Like every other servant, we get sent back to the grail as prana. But, I had a chance as a tool to cleanse the grail and did it. The grail was weaken. I could only send one person to this world. I chose you because I had always wanted a second chance, but I never got one. So I when I died to your attack, I wanted a chance to save one last person, and who else than a person who was in trouble. I considered Rin, but I ended up saving you. You better be happy with your second chance. Don't you screw up."_

Shirou accepted the answer. If he is in another world, that's fine. He wanted to get the chance to help people and now he has that chance. Now, what will he do?

 **X.0.X**

 **A.N.:** I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
